Paper Faces On Parade
by Ponygirl7
Summary: Just another little Robin and Maria romance...I apologize for the dull summary. I hope and pray that you find my story more compelling than my summary. If you do not, I have failed as a writer. Please read, please review, and please enjoy!


**A Moonacre Fanfiction Paper Faces on Parade**

Maria Merryweather gazed out across the Moonacre grounds. From her lofty tower she had a sweeping view of the grand estate that sprawled before her, fringed by the dense forest. Afternoon sunlight slid lazily across the summer green turf. Maria sighed contentedly. It had only been a few weeks since the entire Valley of Moonacre had been in jeopardy; an ancient feud between the two families that resided there, the Merryweathers and the De Noirs, nearly resulted in the complete annihilation of the valley. But thanks to a selfless act of courage from the lion-hearted Maria, both the valley and the two families were saved.

Now the Merryweathers and De Noirs were quite friendly; in fact, Loveday De Noir was to wed Maria's Uncle Benjamin in nearly a month. And Maria had become fast friends with Robin De Noir, the roguish, 'arrogant so and so' who had helped Maria save her beloved home.

A knock at Maria's door roused her from her thoughts. She arose from her perch at the window and opened the dwarf-sized door. Digweed, the servant, loomed in the entryway with a black envelope in his hand. "That'll be an invitation for you, miss," he said, handing it to her with a smile. "Thank you, Digweed." She said. He nodded, which was somewhat awkward in the confined doorway. Then he shut the door, leaving Maria to satisfy her curiosities. Who on earth sent invitations in a black envelope? Of course she knew who. It was a rhetorical question.

Eyes sparkling with interest, her nimble fingers slit the envelope open. Inside was pearly white paper, edged with lace. The note was handwritten by someone with elegant script:

 _To the esteemed Moon Princess Maria,_

 _Monsieur Coeur De Noir and company request the honor of your presence at a masquerade ball, which is to be held tonight at sunset in the Great Hall. Food and drink will be served. Dancing and a couples' costume contest will ensue._

How exciting! Maria had never attended a masquerade ball, but she had heard enough about them to be thrilled. But what should she wear? Before too many questions overwhelmed her, a black smudge on the corner of the invitation caught her eye. She frowned, and flipped it over. On the back side of the card was another message. But this was not written in the same fine, careful cursive as the invitation, but a scrawled labyrinth of handwriting with a strong hand and deep black ink. Maria deciphered:

 _Princess,_

 _I'll be watching for you. See if you can guess which I am. Until tonight!_

It was unsigned, but Maria knew at the very first word who had written this. It was no doubt Robin; only he called her 'Princess'. So, he was challenging her! Was his masquerade costume so elaborate that she could not single him out? Surely not. Maria was a clever girl, and she would spot him immediately. But then she had better dream up a fancy affair for herself, as well. Ah, if only…

A creaking sound made her look up. The wall seemed to open up; no, it was only the secret passageway. Maria's eyes lit up. Her unfinished thought had been completed! Loveday's warm face emerged from the darkness of the passageway, and Maria nearly jumped for joy. Here was the very person to help her assemble a costume! As Loveday fully materialized from the darkness of the tunnel, Maria realized that she was carrying something. But surely…not it could _not_ be…

"You brought me a costume?" Maria nearly squealed in delight. Loveday closed the passageway door behind her. "Several, actually. I figured you would like to choose your favorite." She laid three outfits down on Maria's bed. Maria clasped her hands in excitement. "Loveday, how can I _ever_ thank you?" Loveday's eyes twinkled. "Oh, I'll think of something. But for now, let's try on these costumes, shall we?"

The first costume consisted of an lovely stone blue dress. It was sleeveless, with a sweetheart neckline and sparkling jewels that reminded Maria of snowflakes. The silver mask that accompanied it was also decorated with the gleaming jewels. "It is _beautiful_ ," Maria declared. "I'm proud to say it only took two days," Loveday said with satisfaction. Maria wheeled on her. "You don't mean to say you _made_ these exquisite things?" she said in disbelief. Loveday laughed. "I did indeed. We all have our little gifts. Yours is saving lives. Mine is sewing gowns." Maria laughed, shook her head in amazement, and turned to the next gown.

The taffeta material was a deep merlot red, with a black lacy design covering it. The sleeves were flared out dramatically. Black velvet edged the hem, and black flounces on the bodice made the gown even more of a work of art. The mask that went with it was black velvet, with a dark red plume of a feather embellishing the corner. "Loveday, you are incredible!" Maria exclaimed, fingering the dainty needlework. Loveday's eyes were warm with love. "Look at the next one."

The final masquerade outfit was the best yet, in Maria's opinion. It was all a deep black, and made of smooth silk. It had a square neckline, sweeping skirt, gently flared sleeves, and black ruffles: simple yet stylish. The mask was made of black silk as well. A curlicue design was drawn with black glitter across the mask, and on one edge the addition of a black stencil that resembled a feather rose up, obscuring one half of her face. The feather made her think of Robin, and the black made her think of De Noir, as 'noir' was the French word for black. Maria blushed slightly and hoped Loveday hadn't noticed.

"What do you think?" Loveday asked. "Which would you like to wear to the ball tonight?" Maria's eyes skimmed the dresses. "They're all _so_ beautiful," she sighed. "But I think the black dress is my favorite. Isn't it just _so_ elegant?" Loveday's eyes glinted knowingly as they fell across the feathery mask. "I think you have chosen wisely. Now then, before we get you into this dress, we must properly prepare you for such an event as this."

And prepare her they did! Maria bathed, and was thoroughly scoured until she was quite clean and her skin fairly glowed pink. Then she was completely dried and dressed in her shifts. Now Loveday set to work upon Maria's hair. She vowed it would be a masterpiece. Maria didn't exactly see how a hairdo could be a masterpiece, but she did not question Loveday. So she sat in submission while her head was yanked, tugged, jerked, teased, and otherwise wrenched in uncomfortable positions. She stifled a sharp gasp while Loveday pulled her hair tight. If only she were facing a mirror, so that she might see the masterpiece which infracted so much pain upon her. But Loveday would not let her see it until it was finished.

"There!" Loveday exclaimed. "You may look now." Maria eagerly turned to face her mirror. "Oh!" she breathed in awe. It was _worth_ the pain. Her hair, which curled naturally in little ringlets, was fixed in an elegant updo. A single black rose sat serenely amid her bronze mane. "I look like a _princess_ ," Maria exclaimed. Loveday chuckled. "You _are_ a princess, Maria. But no princess is complete without her gown. Let us dress you, my dear."

Careful not to mar her hair, Maria slipped the dress over her head. It suited her perfectly. The cool silk sent a delightful shiver down her spine, and she ran a hand over the material. "Oh, _Loveday_ ," she said quietly. "Look at yourself, my dear." Loveday instructed, pride shining in her eyes. Once again, Maria turned to face the mirror. And once again, she gasped. The dress was absolutely exquisite, and fit Maria's petite figure to a tee.

"Every young man at the ball will want to dance with you," Loveday prophesied. Maria rolled her eyes. "I don't think so." Loveday raised an eyebrow. "I know so. It has come to my attention that at least one young man is earnestly awaiting your arrival." Maria trained her eyes on the silk dress. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she disagreed quietly.

Loveday raised Maria's chin so she could look her straight in the eyes. "Child, I'm going to put it to you plain and simple: _Robin loves you_. And—" "No, you must be mistaken," Maria protested, turning away. "Indeed I am not. I know my brother, Maria. And I have never before seen the light that shines in his eyes when he looks at you. But now it is for you to decide, my dear."

Mind racing, Maria shook her head in dismay. "To decide what?" she asked. She couldn't allow herself to believe what Loveday was telling her. Surely it was impossible. Loveday sighed. "Robin wouldn't want me to be saying this," she began, "But he is really having a hard time of it. Imagine this," she said, sitting down upon Maria's bed, "Someone you only just met jumps off a cliff while you're still trying to sort out the feelings you have for them. Then they return, alive, and you spend the next few days with them. When you discover that you love them, being in their presence is both pure heaven and pure torture. Their company is the best in the world, and yet they remain or prefer to remain unconscious of your affections, treating you as a friend and nothing more. After days and days of this, wouldn't you be a bit discouraged?"

Poor Maria's eyes were flitting about the room. "Yes, of course…but Loveday, you _must_ be mistaken!" she said emphatically. Loveday's quiet tone eased Maria's troubled thoughts. "I am not mistaken, my dear; it is only that he does not show his feelings for fear they may not be returned. And I imagine you suspected as much. But I will say nothing more on the subject. Would you like to try on the mask?" Maria nodded, managing a little smile. She slid on the mask, and looked once more in the mirror. It completed the outfit, and Maria was glad that it obscured much of her face. She did not want Loveday to read her emotions right now.

As all was now ready and sunset was approaching, Maria and Loveday descended into the main portion of the mansion where they met the rest of the household, also clad in festive masquerade garb. It was only now that Maria noticed Loveday's dress, a splendid golden affair. Miss Heliotrope was looking stylish (if ever an elderly tutor _can_ look stylish) in a dark olive green dress and mask. Even Uncle Benjamin had donned a dapper tux and cape. "Mayn't Digweed come?" Maria pleaded, knowing that Miss Heliotrope would enjoy his company.

Sir Benjamin slid on his mask. "Yes, well, we've already arranged that. He'll drive us there, but he will stay for the party. Does that meet with your approval?" Maria smiled broadly in Miss Heliotrope's direction. "Yes, indeed." She suspected Miss Heliotrope was grateful for her mask, for a crimson blush was surely hiding beneath it. But they soon piled into the carriage, and Digweed drove them off to the De Noirs'. Uncle Benjamin explained that the road to the De Noir settlement had not been traveled on in centuries, so it was understandably overgrown and an uncomfortable ride.

But these things did not bother Maria. Her mind was on other topics; namely, Robin. Loveday _must_ be wrong about Robin. He acted like his normal arrogant self around her. It was foolish of Maria to hope that he might care for her as more than a friend. He probably had dozens of girls that lived in his settlement just dying to marry Robin. Why should he think of Maria any differently? She sighed. What a silly girl she was to think he could love her. And yet…suppose, just _suppose_ …

They arrived at the De Noir village, and hurried up the steps to the Great Hall. Maria was last in line. Before ducking into the building, she looked out to the horizon. The sun was just setting, and a glorious array of colors streaked out across the sky. She took a deep breath, renewed with vigor. And in she went to the Great Hall.

As she descended the stairs inside, she took in the scene. Musicians in the corner played a lively tune that bounced off the walls. Nearly a dozen couples were already dancing, twirling in rhythm. Tables were laden with rich foods, laughter rang out merrily, and everyone was disguised. Maria wondered how she would ever find Robin.

When she reached the bottom, someone in a navy outfit asked her to dance. Judging from the voice it was a young man, although his smaller stature proved him not to be Robin. Maria accepted, and they began to dance. "What's your name?" she asked. He laughed. "If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a masquerade ball, now would it? But I'm pretty sure you're Princess Maria. I'm right, aren't I?" Maria pirouetted, and then replied archly, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. What a lovely party you have here! Coeur De Noir must have had his hands full."

The boy looked around. "Well, he didn't really do much of it. It was his son, uh, Rupert that did most of the work. He had the idea." Maria resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Robin? Is that who you mean?" the boy shrugged. "Rupert, Robin, whatever. I don't really know him well; he's always off in the forest. But yes, that's the one." Maria wondered that Robin'd had the inspiration for this ball. It certainly didn't seem like something he would imagine. But then, perhaps she didn't know him very well either.

The dance ended. Maria bowed to her anonymous partner, and walked to the refreshments table. There were platefuls of chocolate cookies: her favorite! She was about to get a plate when she realized she could not eat. Not yet. For if she ate, she would have to remove her mask, and then everyone would know who she was. Including Robin. She wondered if he had deliberately set her favorite dessert out so that she might remove her mask. How conniving he was! How clever he was! And how handsome, and mysterious…wait, what was she thinking?! Maria shook her head vehemently at her drifting thoughts. It was best not to dwell on such matters.

"May I have this dance?" a young man in a silver costume said with a gallant bow. Pleased with his manners, Maria accepted. As they began to dance, Maria reminded herself that Robin's manners were not nearly what they should be. He was far too brusque, and lacked the proper gentleman's etiquette. Yes, that was it. He was not a gentleman. Therefore it was impossible for Maria to even consider him as…well, as a beau.

"Your mind is on someone else," her partner pointed out. "May I ask whom?" Maria looked up, a bit flustered. "Hm? Oh, no, no." The young man was probably smiling now. "Is there someone you'd rather be dancing with?" Maria's thoughts flew to Robin, but said nothing. "It wouldn't hurt my feelings; I know what heartache is like. But thankfully, the girl I love loves me, and that makes it all worthwhile." Maria felt out of place. "Oh. Wouldn't you rather be dancing with her?" He laughed. "We danced the last two. She was tired, and suggested I ask you, since you weren't dancing. Is that all right?" Maria supposed it was, and said as much.

Maria pirouetted and accidentally bumped into someone behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. Whoever it was didn't reply, so either they were offended or didn't really care. She chose to believe the latter. Anyway, he had been dancing far too close to her. It was not by any means Maria's fault. With this she contented herself.

After this dance, she was asked again by another young man, whose voice she recognized as one of Robin's good friends. If she recalled correctly, he had been rather obnoxious, and so she'd prefer _not_ to dance with him, but she hoped he could tell her something. "So," Maria began, trying to sound nonchalant, "Have you seen Robin this evening?" he spun her around in a twirl and then replied, "Why? Did you _particularly_ want to see him tonight?" Maria detected the unconcealed meaning in his tone. "No," she returned evenly, "I only wanted to thank him for inviting me."

Her dancing partner scoffed. "Heck, the whole _thing_ 's for you. You _are_ Maria, right? She was about your height." Maria let a smile play around her lips. "That's for me to know, and for you not to find out. But what do you mean? Robin had this party solely for Maria?" The boy was surely smiling by now. "Oh, 'course. I even heard he sent a _note_ to her. Now, what boy sends a note to a girl asking her to come to a party when he doesn't like her? Hm?" Maria tried to think of a way to explain it, but she could not. "You know, _I_ don't think they'd be a good match," the boy confided with an air of superior knowledge. "Why ever not?" Maria asked, trying to sound as if she didn't really care.

"She's not good enough for him," was the unexpected reply. "He's got looks, brains, and wealth on his side. Heck, he's the heir to the De Noir estate! But what has she got? Just some old mansion and a smile he likes. Hah! There are dozens of better-looking girls just pining for him 'round here, just _waiting_ to get their hands on him. But no, he goes for the outsider city girl."

Had he forgotten that he was probably speaking to Maria? She was already irritated that another couple was dancing very close to them, but now she was shocked at his atrocious manners. "Well, it wouldn't really be your business if they liked each other, now would it?" he shrugged indifferently. "I can have opinions." He said. "But I'm just saying, I don't know why he'd go for someone like her. He could do _way_ better." Maria was glad the dance was over. "Well, I'm sure she'd be delighted to have someone like Robin if he's all you say he is. Goodbye." And she turned and strutted off. The boy watched her go, a strange sort of triumph in his eyes.

Maria sought out a small, unlit chamber adjacent to the Great Hall, where she sank wearily into a chair. The music blurred into the background as her thoughts raced. What was going on? Robin had planned this ball, and everyone seemed to think it was for her. Loveday blatantly told Maria that Robin was in love with her. Robin's friend didn't exactly try to put it delicately either. Was this a widely known fact? Could Maria have been so blind? And yet she hardly dared believe it was true. Since she'd come to know dear Robin, her feelings had dipped and spiraled in a confusing whirl, and she hadn't been exactly sure how she felt; that is, until today. For if Robin _loved_ her, _that_ meant…

A shadow fell across her as a figure blocked out the light of the doorway. "Trouble, ma'am?" a young man's voice asked. Maria looked up, glad she was wearing a mask. "No…that is, nothing you can help." She wished she could see him; the light streaming in behind him somewhat blinded her. He stepped forward. "Perhaps I can. What is it that troubles you?" she shook her head, looking at her hands folded in her lap. "You wouldn't understand." He took another step forward. "I might."

What could she lose? No one could tell who she was with her mask on, and if she didn't name names…

"I have loved this boy for just a few weeks but I didn't know it until now and everyone says he loves me but I don't think so because he's always so cool and composed and all the other girls adore him and I don't stand a chance and, oh, I just don't know _what_ to do!" she stood up quickly and turned to the wall so this stranger wouldn't see her cry. "I am sorry that he caused you so much pain," he said. "I'm sure he didn't mean to." Maria shook her head. "He didn't mean to; he would never try to cause me pain."

"I'm glad you know that." The voice was becoming strangely familiar. Maria's breath caught in her throat. Could it be…

"Robin?" she turned slowly, not trusting her ears. "Princess," Robin's voice, full of emotion, was unmistakable now. He slid off his mask, and Maria recognized the beautiful dark eyes filled with…tears? Dumbfounded, Maria slid off her mask, too, watching him in wonder. "Princess, I—" his voice broke. "Robin, how—" she couldn't speak. Now he knew; it was up to him. Did he hate her for ruining their normal friendship? Was he disgusted by her foolishness? Would he never want to speak to her again? She braced herself for the worst. Instead, Robin took her hands, so small in his own.

"Princess, I had no idea you felt this way," Robin said quietly. "You never showed it." Maria looked up searchingly into his face. "How could I, when you were so calm? I'd no reason to believe I had any chance." His brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought it was plain as day." Maria's eyes narrowed; it was not at all plain! "Plain as day?" her voice shook. "I had no idea! You always act the same, so relaxed and cocky. How was I to know that—" he silenced her with a kiss, unexpected, yet perfect. Maria wished that the moment could never end.

When she drew away, their faces remained close. "Now then, have I made myself clear?" Robin murmured with a little smile. Maria felt his warm breath on her forehead. "Crystal." She replied, and squeezed his hands. Never had she felt so safe, so confident, so _happy_.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" Robin asked, lips brushing against her ear. "You may," she assented, and slipped her arms around his strong frame. He wrapped her up in his arms and never wanted to let her go. Perhaps they danced, perhaps they didn't. It was hard to tell. They held each other in a state of enraptured bliss, and never wished to depart from it.

And as they stood, hardly moving, an unseen face peeked into the doorway. Through a glistening golden mask, Loveday's knowing eyes twinkled. She turned back to her dancing partner with a smile. "Well, there we are then," she told her beloved Sir Benjamin, "Nothing to be done."

A/N: Fellow Moonacre adorers,

Greetings! First of all, if my title made absolutely no sense to you, it is derived from the song 'Masquerade' in 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Secondly, thanks much for reading my story! I truly, sincerely hope you've enjoyed it. Please, if you have any spare time and feel so compelled, review! Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas for another Moonacre fanfiction. I wish you a good day!

Yours forever,

Ponygirl7


End file.
